


Staying Strong

by prettypaladinss



Series: rest [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypaladinss/pseuds/prettypaladinss
Summary: Shiro hears Allura having a nightmare and comforts her.





	Staying Strong

Shiro was doing his nightly patrol of the Castle. Ever since the incident on Arus, it’s made him feel more secure to do a quick check-up before bed. 

He was almost finished with his route when he heard a muffled cry coming from Allura’s bedroom.

He rushed into her room without a second thought.

“Princess?” Shiro called out.

Though Allura’s bedroom was primarily dark, a few blue lights above her bed were lit, faintly illuminating her conflicted face. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were pressed tightly together. 

Shiro approached the bed quietly, unsure whether to wake her up or not. Allura continued to mumble and kick her legs gently. Shiro started to reach for her shoulder when she suddenly jolted awake, crying out “Father!” 

“Shh, princess, it’s okay,” Shiro said softly. He sat at the edge of the bed and rubbed her shoulder until her breathing slowed and her eyes refocused.

“Shiro?” she said shakily. “What are you doing here?” 

“I heard your shout in the hallway. I was worried,” he told her.

Allura looked into his dark eyes then averted her gaze. She sat up and pulled her legs to her chest. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” she mumbled. 

“You have nothing to be sorry about, princess. I go through it sometimes, too,” he said. He leaned a little closer before asking, “Can I ask what you were dreaming about?” 

Allura’s turquoise eyes grew glassy before she spoke. 

“I was dreaming about the fall of Altea again. My people...their screams. The fire, the gunshots. My father…” she took a breath. “I don’t know when I’ll ever stop dreaming about it.” 

Shiro frowned as he looked down at Allura’s bed sheets. He so wished there was something he could do for her, but it was an issue he was dealing with as well.

He had to be honest with her. “I’m sorry princess, but I think it’ll always haunt you. I know from experience,” he said sadly. 

She looked up into his eyes and loosened her posture a little. 

He met her gaze. “But it’ll get better. You might not be able to move on, but you’ll accept it. These nightmares will become less frequent,” he told her. 

Allura nodded and took another deep breath. She shifted to sit next to Shiro at the edge of the bed. 

“Does it mean I’m weak if I can’t move on?” she asked quietly. 

Shiro raised his eyebrows at this question. “Absolutely not, princess. It means that you care, and that’s a good thing,” he said. 

She looked at him, quiet fear still in her eyes. 

“You’re one of the strongest people I know, Allura,” he told her. 

She held his gaze, not flinching at the use of her real name. Then, to his surprise, she reached out and touched his shoulder. 

“What are your nightmares like?” she asked. 

Something crossed through Shiro’s dark brown eyes. He looked away from the princess, formulating his answer.

“They’re memories. From when I was captured by the Galra. From the arena. Losing my arm, getting my scars,” he said. He shook his head. “They’re too terrifying to talk about.” 

“Oh Shiro,” Allura said. “I’m so sorry.” 

Shiro turned back to her with a gentle smile. 

“It’s alright,” he told her. “Maybe they’ll get better now I’ve talked about it.”

Allura nodded and rubbed her hand up and down his shoulder for a second before removing it. 

“Do you feel better?” Shiro asked her. 

“Yes, but…” Allura started. “I’m afraid they’ll come back.” 

Shiro’s heartbeat picked up as he thought of something. No, Allura would find it improper. He refocused on the present moment.

“Is there something I can do?” he asked.

Allura reached for his hand and Shiro inhaled sharply. 

“Can you stay?” she asked. 

Shiro’s heartbeat was still racing. He flipped his palm over, intertwining his fingers with Allura’s. He nodded, unable to formulate words. 

“Thank you,” she said simply. 

Shiro swore he could see her cheeks growing red through the darkness, but he convinced himself he was imagining it. 

Allura let go of Shiro’s hand and crawled back into bed. She settled in under the sheets and let her white hair spread out over her pillow. She closed her eyes before sensing Shiro’s stare and opening her eyes again. 

“What are you staring at?” she asked. She smiled at him, which made him melt even more. 

“Oh, just figuring out how I want to sleep,” Shiro quickly fibbed. “Your bed is bigger than mine.” 

Allura sensed the lie and smiled to herself. “Just lay down, Shiro,” she said. 

Shiro finally sighed and crawled into Allura’s bed, under the covers. He was sure her bed was made of the same material as everyone else’s, but it felt more comfortable for some reason. He laid on his back and was secretly grateful that she was on his left side, so that his metal arm wouldn’t bother her. 

Allura turned towards him, laying on her hands.

“Goodnight Shiro,” she said. 

He closed his eyes before he could be any further tempted by her face, so near his. 

“Goodnight Allura,” he said. 

He swore he could sense her body moving closer to his. He smiled and took in that little bit of comfort. Shiro settled into Allura’s bed and fell asleep quickly. 

***

Shiro woke up in the early hours of the morning, sensing something wrapped around his body. He opened his eyes and found Allura's arms around him, holding him tightly. She was still asleep but it looked like she was having another bad dream; her eyebrows were curved down and her lips were forming soundless words. 

"Mm, no," she murmured, pulling closer to Shiro. 

 

Shiro reached down and ran his hands through Allura's hair, shushing her. 

 

Allura hummed and buried her face in the side of Shiro’s chest. She stopped shivering and her expression relaxed. 

Shiro sighed and continued running his fingers through her hair, tucking a few strands behind her ear. 

He was glad to see her looking at peace. He memorized the picture of her at his side, hair sprawled out behind her, elegant face turned to the side, mouth slightly open, soft breaths puffing against his arm. 

He figured that he still had a few hours of sleep, but he was tempted to just stay up and watch her like this. Shiro shook his head slightly. 

God, that’s so creepy, he thought to himself. 

He closed his eyes to try and sleep again but allowed his arm to wrap under her and pull her closer. He reveled in the feeling of her soft hair and skin. Shiro took a deep breath and settled back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @prettypaladinss !


End file.
